thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Tales of The Darkness: Issue 2
Tales of The Darkness: Issue 1 is the first and the third one overall issue of five part The Darkness comic series that focus on other Darkness hosts. Synopsis The second part of the story of the Dark Prince. Characters * The Dark Prince * Sela The Fox * Vassal * Gilandra * Captain Fincher * Attionette Rodriguez Plot Summary Previously The story opens up with the Darkness vessel flying to Dyson Sphere, an artificial planet made by a man where sun never sets. Sela has doubts about her mission to lure the Dark Prince into the sphere and kill him there. She brushes off her indecisions and decides to accomplish her mission. In the Darkness vessel, the Dark Prince asks if Sela slept well to which she answers that she did. Vassal interrupts them and she has a word with the Prince. Sela in the meantime, explores the vessel only to be confronted by a Darkness foot-creature. She tries to pass him, but the creature doesn't let her. Then a swarm of Darkness creatures attacks her. Sela then throws a mini solar grenade and vanquishes the creatures. She then continues her journey deeper into the vessel. Suddenly, zombified Captain Fincher attacks Sela, screaming that the Vassal knows everything about their plan and that she must get out of here now. Later, Sela meets with the Dark Prince who expresses that he wants her to become his mate as they look into space. She then checks her crew in the detention area. Sela immediately notices that they're not acting normal. She is met by Attionette Rodriguez who begins to praise the Darkness. Suddenly Rodriguez reveals to be in reality Vassal. Sela screams at Vassal to leave her mind alone. Vassal instead turns into her mother Gilandra. She surprised when Sela calls her mother, expressing that she doesn't like surprises. Sela than attacks her, but Vassal knocks her out with one punch. Vassal then says that she would never let anyone to come in between her and the Dark Prince. She then reveals that her Darkness creatures already sent to destroy the Dyson Sphere and everyone in it. As Sela gets contact from her superiors, she hears as the sphere is attacked by the Darkness vessel and its creatures. Sela then meets with the Dark Prince and accuses Vassal of treachery. She then shows her what he did to Gilandra, making the Prince to become furious with Vassal. Vassal quickly casts an illusion making the Prince believe Sela to be the enemy. Then suddenly, Gilandra appears behind Vassal, breaking the mindlock on the Dark Prince. The Prince hugs Sela and expresses love to her. Gilandra then urges them to run away until she can still hold Vassal. Reluctant, Sela and the Dark Prince escape. As they escape, Vassal overpowers Gilandra, saying that she will consume her and her daughters soul. Meanwhile, the Dark Prince and Sela enjoy sunrise. As the sunlight touches him, the Dark Prince turns into dust, much to Sela's horror. She then leaves the planet to inform her superiors of successful mission. Sometime later, Vassal comes to the planet and raises the Dark Prince from the death. The Dark Prince recalls the past events only for Vassal to disregard them as mere dreams. As they enjoy each other presence, Vassal says that they have the rest of their lives to be together and it will be a very long time.Category:Comic Volumes Category:Tales of The Darkness